Dream Another Dream
by shintas1st
Summary: What happens when you stick a bunch of wrestlers on a cramped school bus? " Aw, that's rather nice, I likes that a lot."


Dream Another Dream

Author: Shintas1st

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned or Fruit Loops. Any and all rights go to their rightful owners. This is a work of fiction, none of these events are real, and I make absolutely no profit from this.

Okay so...this is a dream I had like...two hours ago. - -; No idea where it came from but its chock full of wrestlers for some reason. This is rated T because of language as well as a little...incident near the end. No, not that kind of incident you pervs. -wags finger- I may be a fan girl but my mind is as clean as a...dirty whistle. Anyways if you cry easily and don't like crying I don't think you should read this. I don't cry easily and this choked me up a little...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up and prepare for school as usual, donning my t-shirt, jeans and boots before heading out the door. Though I find it a bit odd that no one else seems to be showing up at the bus stop I wait there anyways. Over the course of about twenty minutes the sun rises, the air shifts from bitterly cold to mildly agreeable. With a deep sigh of relief I behold the approaching vehicle that was to be my transportation for the day. I glance down as the bus stops in front of me, forever cautious about the accidental running over of toes, before climbing aboard. As I pass the driver, I hear a brief chuckle that makes me pause. My normal bus driver was female.

" Ello, good mornin' to ya lassie."

My brow quirks in curiosity at the vaguely familiar voice and I look up into the eyes of Jonesy from Dreamcatcher. At first im a little confused but as I realize what exactly he'd said I quickly take my seat. It'd been his countenance but from the mannerisms I knew his body had been taken over again. It was really Gray. My choice of seating wasn't very practical as I sat in the seat directly behind him, but I was tired and really didn't care for walking any further than that at the moment.

The bus drove off at a mild pace, the low hum of the engine both distracting and soothing. Soon we were next to my old elementary school to pick up the older children from that area.

" My, my, what d'you know? It's Adam Copeland."

I glanced up slowly, staring at the back of the driver's head. " What?" Was he crazy or...never mind. That question needn't be asked. Not five seconds after he'd spoken and I'd risen a skeptical eyebrow, the man himself, the rated R superstar, waltzed onto the bus. I stared, incredulous, as he moved past the both of us without a word and sat in the very last seat on the bus. Though it wasn't as bright inside of the bus as it was outside he didn't remove his over sized shades, he simply leaned back in his seat and went still, as if he'd fallen asleep.

" What the hell kinda--"

" Uh, uh. Watch your language young lady."

Gray's head seemed to do a complete one eighty as he looked back at me with the same maniacally cheery smile on his face. I immediately buttoned my lip and leaned back in my seat with a slight wince as he turned again to look at the road, an audible crack originating from his neck.

Silence ensued as we moved to our next destination. Midway to our next stop we spotted a couple of people trudging alongside the road, shoulders slumped slightly under the weight of apparently heavy book bags. Gray slowed to a stop along side them, opening the door and calling out to them with a sing song voice.

" Oh Ms. Lita, Stratuuuuus~ I do believe this is your ride."

The women looked up at him, a grimace on their faces and a phones in their hands as they flipped him off before they boarded anyways. By this time my brain was officially going haywire, not a thing had happened that I was accustomed to and I was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that I was going insane. Maybe it was the Fruit Loops.

Trish and Lita passed us just as Edge had done, without a word, straight to the back of the bus. They sat across from the silent man in the same seat; they both now occupied the two rear seats.

Again we drove and again we approached supposed passengers by the side of the road.

" Oh my, Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, James Morrison, and The Miz."

For some reason he seemed to enjoy announcing his passengers before allowing them to board. The five males boarded, chattering noisily about something involving ice cream and Primo and Carlito. They all occupied different seats, taking up the rest of the back third of the bus. Now there were only about twelve seats left and Adam had moved from the back to the middle out of irritation. Morrison happily took his old seat.

It wasn't long before we reached our next, official, stop. By now I was curious; the bus was nearly full of wrestlers already, who else would board? The worry about going insane had flown completely out the window.

We stopped, the five in the back still yapping away as we apparently waited for someone. It was a full ten minutes before someone finally came out of the house, walking at a leisurely pace with a hoodie pulled down over their face. As the door opened, Gray once again took it upon himself to blurt out the person's name.

" Good morning mister 'Ardy, you're a bit late aren't you?"

The man was smiling but there was a slight edge to his voice, irritation and not outright anger I hoped. Upon fully entering the bus the new passenger slumped down rather hard in the seat next to me, bumping my leg painfully with his book bag. I winced, glaring as he pushed back his hood. It was the younger Hardy boy, Jeffrey.

" Sup." His southern drawl was apparent even as he spoke the one syllable greeting. He lazily spoke only that one word, apparently not noticing that he'd hit me or just not caring, as he leaned back in the seat, slung his arm over the side, and plopped his leg across the aisle and into the opposite seat. Me, being the naturally passive person that I am, merely sighed and scooted closer to the window, giving myself a little more space before responding accordingly.

" Hey."

" Lazy bastard." Copeland muttered. Apparently he hadn't been able to get back to sleep.

Jeff's currently red and blond hair nearly smacked me in the face as he turned his head swiftly to give the blond an irritated look.

" Self centered dipshit."

" Girly jackass."

" Narrow minded jack off.

" Self destructive asshole."

" Both of you SHUT UP BEFORE I EAT YOU!"

The bus immediately went silent as the alien infested man nearly jumped out of his seat to turn and fix everyone, not just the two of them, with a murderous glare. Once we'd all been forced to burn under his enraged gaze for about three minutes he finally returned to normal, regarding us with a peppy lilt.

" Now that's more like it, what say we continue on then?"

We all nodded.

" I won't be having anymore trouble will I?"

We all shook our head in the negative.

" Aw, that's rather nice, I likes that a lot."

With a dopey grin on his face he returned to his rightful position, closed the doors, and drove off again. We were all silent until DiBiase burped rather loudly. The rest of his crew erupted into laughter, imitating the noise with unneeded enthusiasm. I could hear Trish hiss at Randy as Jeff and Adam groaned in unison.

Our next pickup consisted of rather...large students. I felt my eyes twitch in disbelief as Undertaker, Kane, Khali, Bigshow and...wow...Rey Mysterio got on next. Though my mind was screaming at me to say something, I only let out a small squeak. The sound of which earned me a disturbed look from Edge. After regaining my composure I simply stared back at him until I saw his brow arch over his glasses and he turned away to start up a conversation with Mysterio. Since each of the big guys found it somewhat appropriate to sit in a fashion similar to the young Hardy next to me, there were only two seats left; the one right behind me and it's opposite.

The bus was now filled with the low murmur of speech as Gray took us, supposedly, closer to our destination. He grinned widely as he noticed the last three passengers waiting for him, but did not slow down.

" Hm, Matt 'Ardy, Christian, and Maria. I wonder..."

I watched, slightly confused as he stomped on the gas and flew by the trio, leaving them shouting angrily behind us. Sitting up in my seat slightly, I whispered over the back of his seat.

" What'd you do that for?"

Whispering back and grinning as if it were a game, he said, " They don't seem to like me all too much, I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed and leaned back in my seat. That guy could be such an irritating weirdo sometimes.

" Aw man, that's fucked up."

I looked at the enigma with a brow raised as if to say " Yeah, I know", only to see that he was looking out the window behind me. I turned, curious, and gasped before letting down my window. Attached to the car driving in front of us was a long piece of twine and at the very end of it was a small puppy. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I wanted to cut the rope, cry, and demolish the car all at once, but I couldn't bring myself to do either. Horrified, I watched as the small furry body thrashed around in the street before the car sped up and the puppy hit the curb, the resulting impact sending him flying up towards my window. Without a second thought I reached out and caught it, yanking the brittle string to break it before sitting back down.

" Shit..." I swallowed the thump in my throat, blinking back tears as I took the string from its throat. Its tiny body seemed to shudder, legs kicking lightly as it began to breathe again before going still. Panicked, I felt it's chest gingerly with my finger and sighed with relief; the heartbeat was still there, surprisingly strong for an animal so injured and small. I could hear Jeffrey sniff quietly beside me before giving a shaky gasp.

" Can I hold him?"

I bit my lip and nodded, placing the sleeping creature gently into his hands. I wasn't surprised to see him occasionally letting out tears; I could barely keep from bawling myself. It wasn't until I'd leaned forward to ask the driver to stop at a hospital or something similar when I noticed that the bus had gone silent. Everyone's eyes were on the puppy in Jeff's hands except for Randy and Kane whose wrathful gazes were fixed on the car ahead of us. I had no doubt in my mind that they'd memorized the model, color, design and license plate. I felt no pity for whoever was the owner of that vehicle.

Lita rose slowly from her seat, making her way to the one directly behind us and stroked the puppy's ear carefully.

" Is it still alive?"

Jeff and I nodded. " I don't know if it's going to be that way for long though, I heard a crack when it hit the curb.", I choked out, looking away from the pitiful scene quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end. My dreams, when I have them (which is rarely), are often very random and confusing. This one actually had a flow believe it or not, though I'm not sure what it was that prompted me to dream about a puppy being dragged like that. I woke up pissed and sad, lemme tell you that, and I desperately hope that I don't see something like that on the news. Last time my dreams actually flowed was six months ago when I dreamed about my little sister getting attacked by a giant spider...-shudders-. Forgive me if I jacked up a couple of names, i'm tired of re checking this thing.

Review please and, if anyone knows how, could they analyze my dream? I'd really like to know just what the hell is going on.


End file.
